What if Alisa saw his power?
by jamesb497
Summary: What if Alisa went with Rean, Crow, and Patrick to find Elise in the old school house and saw Rean's power. Day 25 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

What if Alisa went with Rean, Crow, and Patrick to find Elise in the old school house and saw Rean's power.

**Everyone: Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Emma: I hope everyone is doing well today.**

**Machias: I hope that everyone is able to spend time with everyone that they care about.**

**Gaius: May the winds bless you on this day.**

**Laura: And may Aidios as well.**

**Crow: I hope everyone everyone has a nice day. Especially if it involves a special lady that you may have in your life. *Wink***

**Instructor Sara: Or for us girls. A special guy.**

**Jusis: I hope that your day will be pleasant.**

**Millium: And you got a lot of presents too.**

**Musse: May all of your Christmas dreams come true. Like mind is to get Instructor Rean alone under the mistletoe.**

**Altina: I hope that any mission you had or have is and will be successful.**

**Ash: Hope you got some good stuff.**

**Towa: I hope that everyone stays safe this Christmas.**

**Angelica: And may some Christmas Miracle's happen as well.**

**George: Happy holidays everyone.**

**Juna: I hope today treats everyone well.**

**Kurt: And brings joy to all.**

**Elliot: I hope everyone enjoys the Christmas Music.**

**Fie: Hope the day goes well for everyone.**

**Sharon: May this day be full of fun.**

**Alisa: Remember to wish everyone a happy Christmas.**

**Rean: And a happy New Year.**

**Jamesb497: Merry Christmas everyone. This is the last story of the challenge. Thank everyone for all of the support along the way. And let me say that I will not be doing this again unless I make sure that I have everything done before hand.**

**Millium: But hey you still got it all done.**

**Jamesb497: That's true but only because I've been working on this since November.**

**Rean: Hey give yourself some credit 25 story's after a two years of not making any. In two months that's some good work.**

**Jamesb497: Thanks Rean.**

**Fie: Jamesb497 Does not own the legend of heroes.**

**Juna: Please forgive any spelling and punctuation mistakes.**

**Kurt: Read and Review**

**Sharon: And enjoy**

**Jamesb497: Thanks guys. I hope that everyone enjoyed each story and hey let me know which one was your favorite. And once again.**

**Everyone: Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

7/18

'Damn it where is she?' Rean thought as she ran around campus. He was currently searching for his sister Elise. After having a having a misunderstanding she had ran off. And now with the help of everyone in Class VII Rean was searching for her.

Rean ran back to the front gate. "What am I going to do? I can't find her anywhere. Did she do back into town? It feels like she wouldn't have left the academy grounds, though…" Rean said to himself.

"Yo, Rean, what's up?" a voice behind him said.

Rean had turned around and saw Crow walking up to him.

"Crow…? I'm just looking for someone."

"A classmate?" Crow guessed "Or...did some second-year sweetheart confess to you and you botched things up?.

"Actually it's my younger sister. She's not a student here, though."

"Oh, you have a sister? Honestly, I always kind of got that 'only child' vibe from you."

"Well…"

"I guess that must be who that girl I saw earlier was, then. Long black hair? St. Astraia academy uniform? … Tear-stained cheeks?"

"That has to be her!" Rean exclaimed, "Where did you last see her?"

"She was talking with one of those upper-crust boys in white, out on the oath behind the school. That stuck-up first year..what's his-name… Hyarms, I think?

"With him?! You said you saw her behind the old schoolhouse. Which way did she go?"

"Hmm… Oh, right. C'mon. I'll show you where I saw her."

On there way there they heard someone call out to them.

"REAN!, CROW!"

They both turned to the source of the vice and saw that it was Alisa.

"Any sign of her?" she asked.

"Yeah Crow said he saw her on the path to the old school house."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on."

The three of them ran to the old school house where the saw Patrick.

"Patrick! Rean said.

They saw Patrick turned around to face them.

"Y-You.."

"Where's Elise!" Rean shouted. The tone in his voice scared Alisa for she had never heard Rean like this before.

"You better not have tried to pick a fight with her and scared her off!"

Even Patrick seemed sacred because her took a step back and said "I-I did no such thing! I just happened to see her crying, so I approached her to see what was wrong. Then, when she took off running this way, I followed her out of gentlemanly concern!"

"Gah…"

Alisa put her hand on his shoulder and said "Well at least we know she came through here."

"You think she could've gone into that old schoolhouse you guys poke around in every month? Crow suggested.

"Couldn't be. We locked it after we finished up in there earlier…" he said as he walked to the door. When he tried the door it opened.

"Huh?"

"Rean you did lock it right?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah I know I did." He said as he walked inside the other three following him.

"Elise! Where are you?!" Rean shouted.

"Hmm… No sign of her." Crow said.

"Sigh Why do I have to…? Patrick began only to be cut off by a scream.

"Elise!"

"A scream…?!" Patrick said

"It came from farther inside!" Crow said.

"Rean you don't think she.."

"Yeah lets go!"

The four of them ran into the next room and saw that the elevator was coming back up.

"It came from below!" Rean said.

"Wh-What is this place?!" Patrick asked.

"Wow, so this is what it looks like down here now?"

"Admire the scenery later!" Alisa said. As she and Rean ran to the elevator

"Alisa!"

"I know Rean!" she said as she started it up

"Going down, huh? Alright then, Pattycakes, time to lock and load!: Crow said.

"D-Don't call me that!"

"Hey get on the elevator now!" Alisa ordered. The two quickly followed her order and got on. Then the elevator started to go down.

On their way down to the 4th floor the saw Elise was unconscious and a giant headless suit of armor standing over her.

"What the hell is that?!" Crow said.

"A-A giant suit of armor?!" Patrick said,

"Gasp. Rean look." Alisa said as she pointed towards Elise.

"EEELLLIIISSSEEE!" Rean shouted as the Giant suit of armor walked up to her and raised its blade. In that moment Rean could feel his heart beat in his chest. The memories of that day filled his mind. Gripping his chest he let out a loud roar."

"Raaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Then his black hair turns white and his light fuchsia eyes turn red.

"R-Rean?" Alisa said as Rean drew his blade.

"Wh-What the…?" Crow said. As Patrick took a step back afraid.

With a shout Rean quickly closed the distance between himself and the suit of armor at speeds in which Alisa had never seen.

"What happen to him?" Crow asked.

"I-I don't know. I've never seen Rean like this. None of us have." She said.

They watched as Rean fought and he was easily overpowering the armor.

"Fall to ruin." Rean said as he gathered flames around his blade. But they weren't the normal flames that Alisa had seen before. The flames were light purple instead of orange. Using these purple flames he attacked the armor it appeared to had done some damage, but it didn't take it down. The armor took a few steps back.

Alisa having seen enough ran up to Rean and hugged him from behind.

"Rean please stop that's enough! Please please come back to me." she said tears in her eyes.

"A-Alisa?" he said slowly.

Then he put his hand on his chest.

"Ugh… Guaaaaaah…! Rean remembered all the members of Class VII and tried to calm himself.

"Wh-What's happening?!" Patrick asked.

"Is he trying to suppress his power?" Crow guessed.

And just as Crow said Rean's White hair turned back to black and his red eyes turned back to light fuchsia. His power had been suppressed.

"Gah..pant. N-No… Not going to… be swallowed by it...any more.."

"Rean are you…?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm back." he said.

"Oh thank Aidios." she said as she let go of him, but then the suit of armor began to move again.

Rean then looked to Elise and then to Alisa. "I have to beat this thing." Rean whispered to himself. "To take back myself and take back what I lost that winter's day!"

The armor then raised its blade and Rean then shielded himself and Alisa with his blade. Only for two shots to hit it stunning it again.

"Wha-" Rean said as both him and Alisa looked to see Crow holding two pistols.

"You're not thinkin' of leaving me out of the action, are you? "Take care of the girl, Patastrophe!" He said.

"D-Don't call me that either!" Patrick said as he ran to Elise.

"Thanks...I owe you one." Rean said as Alisa drew her bow.

"No problem. Let's fire up those combat links!"

"You got it." Rean said as they formed a combat link.

"I'll back you two up." Alisa said,

"Alright let's do this!"

Together the three of them were able to take down the suit of armor who dropped its sword and fell on its back.

All three of them were out of breath.

"*pant*...Damn." Crow said. As he took a knee. "I thought I'd finished my crash course in craziness half a year ago…"

"Haha… Thanks, Crow. And I owe one to you to Alisa."

"Don't worry *pant* about it."

"So you can use ARCUS too Crow? Rean asked

"Yeah… I was part of the trial program for Class VII That's how I met Towa,George, and Gelica."

"I see..

"Rean?" A voice called out to him.

Rean sheathed his blade and ran to his sister.

"Elise!" he said as he knelt down and helped his sister up.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" he asked her.

"I-I'm fine. I just lost my balance when tremor hit earlier. But thank you for protecting me. Just like you did back then. No, this time was different wasn't it?"

"I… Yeah, I pulled through, somehow."

"Hehe… I'm glad.

Just them the elevator starts moving and the rest Class VII, Instructor Sara, Towa, Angelica, and George were on it.

"Here comes the cleanup crew." Crow said.

"Rean! Alisa! Are you all right?!" Instructor Sara asked them.

"Is your sister? Oh good, it looks like she's okay." Elliot said.

Everyone then turned to the suit of armor.

"What happened here?" Machias asked.

"A giant suit of armor?" Gaius said.

"It looks like something imbued with the magic of the Dark Ages." Jusis said.

"I can't even imagine what must have transpired here." Laura said.

"Well, a tough fight did, at least." Fie said.

"You're all here." Rean said.

"Sigh Good grief." Patrick said.

"Ehee… I'm so relieved you were able to find your sister and that everyone's okay." Towa said.

"She's even more of a beauty than I'd imagined!" Angelica said.

"Ooooh, I'd love to get some hands-on time with that door and this suit of armor." George said.

"I swear, it's almost comforting how you guys never change." Crow said "But hey what took you, Instructor?"

"Sorry bout that. Still it looks like you guys managed to handle things fine without me. She said. "I take it this big lug came from inside that door?

"Yes I was just looking at it when suddenly- Elise started but Rean cut her off.

"Hold on. Lets just give our report starting from the top." Rean told them the story, but Alisa wasn't listening she just stared at Rean, but she did notice that he didn't mention the part about his power. A decision that she respected, but decided to question him later. Crow and Patrick decided not to speak on it ether.

* * *

Later that night

It was decided that Elise was going to stay the night and Sharon had prepared the spare room for her and had prepared a nice dinner for her.

She and Rean were currently talking in his room.

"So then Machias went off on us. Saying that he still hadn't forgiven me for lying to him.

"He was still on about that?"

Yeah then he said to Emma if she was ready to place second in midterms and then Fie about sleeping in class. But then Fie just covered her ears and said "I can't hear you.""

"She didn't."

"Yeah she did."

'Knock. Knock."

"Come in Alisa."

She opened the door asked. "How did you know that it was me?"

"I can sense people remember?"

"Oh Right."

"Don't worry Alisa I hate it when he does that to."

"Oh yeah you had to live with Rean doing that for years huh?"

She merely nodded.

"Well anyway. Alisa did you need something?"

"Yeah Rean I wanted to talk to you... Alone."

Elise looked to Rean then to Alisa and said. "Well I suppose it's time that I get to bed anyway." she said as she walked to the door. "Good night Alisa, Rean."

"Goodnight Elise." they both said as she shut the door.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked partially knowing the answer.

"Back in the Old School house. What was that?

"Sigh I knew this was coming... Have you told any of the other's?

"No when you left it out of our report I thought you didn't want the others to know."

"I see thank you."

"But Rean." she took his hand. "Will you tell me? Please."

Rean thought about it for a moment before he nodded.

"Alright, but I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone okay? I-I don't want anyone to know about it yet."

"Rean I promise that no matter what you tell me I won't tell anyone."

"Alright." Rean took a deep breath and begin to tell his story.

"That power you saw. Let me start off by saying that I don't know why I have it. I just do. And it's been a part of me since that day perhaps even longer."

"It that the winter day that you whispered to yourself?"

"Oh so you heard that?"

She nodded.

"Yes. You see today wasn't the first time that my power unleashed. It was eight years ago. Elise and I were playing a bit away from Ymir. Then a man came and tried to hurt us and he had a machete. Then he hit Elise and I lost it. I felt my power swallow me and before I knew it, I stood in front of Elise challenging him."

Rean then took a deep breath.

"He then started saying something, but I didn't hear it. I charged at him and bit his hand causing him to drop the machete. Then he threw me off and I landed next to the machete. I picked it up and began to charge at him. I cut him and he shouted in pain. But I didn't stop there I kept cutting him. He tried to fight back, but I was too fast. And then…"

"Y-You killed him?" She asked.

"Yes, but it didn't stop there. I just kept hacking at him with the machete. It only when Elise yelled at me to stop that I came back to my senses. I had looked at what I had done. I looked at my hands and saw that they were covered in blood. Then my father came and asked what happened. I told him and he held us close and said "It's okay you're safe now."

"Rean." Alisa was prepared for a lot of things that Rean could have said, but never in a million years could she thought of this.

"After that I began to fear this power. And I sought the teaching of my master Yun Ka-fai. I hoped that if I grew stronger then this power would never swallow me again as it had today. And that's my story."

"Rean." Alisa didn't know what to think. Rean was carrying this burden by himself all this time.

"Sorry I know that this was a lot to take in. I wouldn't be surprised if you were afraid of me now."

"Of course I'm not scared of you!" she exclaimed. He looked at her in shock.

"Rean what you did back then you did it to protect your sister. And that power of yours it doesn't change who you are or all of the good things that you've done."

Alisa took his hand in hers. "And it most certainly does not make me fear you.

"Alisa."

"And I know that the other's won't fear you either. And it's not going to change how they are going to feel about you. Just like it hasn't changed how I feel about you."

"A-And how do you feel about me?" he asked nervously.

"Oh I-I."

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"I like you." she said quietly.

"Huh?"

"I said. I like you Rean as more than a friend." she said. She then hid her face so that he didn't see the blush on her face.

"O-Oh."

"Sorry to spring that on you."

"No no don't be I'm glad you told me how you feel."

She then turned to face him.

"And what about you Rean? Do-Do you feel the same?"

Rean closed his eyes for a second not saying anything.

"Rean it's okay if you don't, so don't worry about hurting my-"

"I do."

"What?"

"I said I do Alisa. I like you to."

"Oh." Rean then wrapped his arms around her.

"Since the first day we met, I felt something was different about you."

"And after Nord, I knew I felt something I just didn't know what until now." He broke the hug and took her hand

"So Alisa Reinford the girl who has seen the darkest part of me and still accepted me. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hehe yes, Rean I will."

They then looked into each other's eye.

"Alisa, may I kiss you?"

She nodded not trusting her voice right now.

Rean then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It lasted a few seconds but to them that was enough.

They both broke the kiss Alisa said.

"That was-"

"Amazing. He finished.

"Yeah. Amazing."

Alisa then looked at the time and said. "I should probably get back."

"Oh yeah I guess it is that time."

Alisa then gave him a kiss on the cheek and bid him goodnight and then exited the room.

Rean then got changed and crawled in bed.

'A girlfriend. I have a girlfriend now. It's still kind of hard to believe.' Rean then closed his eyes 'I should get some sleep.' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"Rean's my boyfriend now." Alisa said to herself. Alisa was both happy and sad. She was happy because Rean returned her feelings and they were now together. But she was also sad because she had also learned of the trauma that hunted him. She then got changed and crawled in bed closed her eyes. 'Rean even if you lose control again. I'll bring you back. I promise.'

With that promise she drifted off to sleep.

The Next Day

The members of Class VII were saying goodbye to Elise.

"Elise I'm sorry for being a crappy brother." Rean said.

"Rean."

"But, I promise you this I feel like I'm moving forward bit by bit. I think enrolling at Thors was the first right thing that I've done for myself in a long time. And I owe that to everyone here."

"Rean." Alisa said.

"So it might be troublesome, but please bare with me. Okay?

"Rean…"

"So don't worry about me okay. Even if I do lose my way again I know that they will put me back on the right path."

"You've really made some excellent friends here haven't you?"

"Yeah I have… But that's not all." Rean took Alisa's hand in his.

"I now also have a nice, caring, and cute girlfriend to look after me as well."

"...WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed. As a blush appeared on Alisa face.

"Girlfriend! Why didn't you tell me about this last night?" Elise asked.

"It happened after you left my room last night." Rean answered.

Alisa shook off her blush and took a step forward. "Elise don't worry I'll make sure you brother's alright and stays on the right path. So please will you leave it to me?"

She took a moment before she nodded. "Alright I'll leave it to you Alisa."

"Attention passengers the train bound for Heimdallr is now arriving at platform two." The announcer said.

"Oh."

Rean then walked up to his sister and patted her on the head.

"R-Rean?"

Heimdallr is not that far away. So I'm sure well see each other again soon. Well talk about this more then. Okay?"

"..Alright. That's a promise! And I want to hear all about you and Alisa too got it?" Elise said.

"You got it." Elise then turned around and boarded her train.

Rean and Alisa turned around and saw the looks their classmates were giving them.

"So Rean, Alisa care to tell us what happened last night?" Emma asked.

Rean tried to find an answer, but Alisa grabbed his hand and said. "Sorry guys, but that's out secret. Right Rean?"

"Yeah, that's our secret."

Everyone complained and tried to press them for an answer, but they wouldn't budge. So they gave up and congratulated them. They then headed to School. Rean and Alisa being in the back of the group.

"Thanks for that Alisa." Rean whispered to her.

"Don't worry about it. And Rean when you are ready to tell them… I'll be right there by your side."

Rean looked forward to see if the other's were looking then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Alisa."

"Your welcome Rean."

They walked the rest of the way to school hand and hand.


End file.
